


Fever

by RussianCaravan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Growing Old Together, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Suicide, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianCaravan/pseuds/RussianCaravan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is in hospital, and as an old man, this Erik and Raven to worry for his health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Based on a Tumblr prompt: (Probably don't read this link until the end though) <http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136051461445/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-is-in-the-hospital>

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

 Charles had been in his bedroom for days floating in and out of painful consciousness. His back and joints ached far more than the usual arthritis pain, and his head was constantly spinning and hot. When finally breathing became harder and harder, Raven sent him straight to the nearest hospital, her natural blue face only barely wrinkled despite his fragile aged appearance. She has been worried sick when she found him in a pool of his own sweat- he hadn’t wanted to bother anyone with what had started as an average flu.

“Influenza kills thousands every year dammit Charles!” Raven lectured when he was put on a drip in his own private room. “You told me so yourself when we were children, I can’t believe how reckless who’ve been with your health ever since-“ before she could finish, Charles had another coughing fit, and Raven looked at him with enormous pity.

“I’m well-aware of the consequences Raven, but I’m afraid his fever has rather impacted me judgement.”

“You don’t say.”

“Which is why I’d like you to return to the school and inform them that I’m in the capable hands of the hospital, and that the students should look to Storm for any assistance- I’m afraid I’ll be unable to complete my usual duties.”

“You can’t expect me to leave you here alone.”

“I’m hardly alone Raven, look around, there are plenty of nurses whom are paid very well to care for my safety. And if I truly need you, I’m sure you’ll allow me to reach out?”

“We’ve talked about this Charles. You can always call out to me in an emergency.” He just smiled up at her, before a wave of pain sliced through his forehead and he shut his eyes, cringing. “Are you sure you don’t need me here right now? I can always phone Storm-“

“No, please” he grasped Ravens hand with both of his “I’d like you to deliver it personally.” With a twinge of regret, Charles gently encouraged her mind to accept his reason, however flimsy they both knew it to be, and she left with a promise to be back first thing in the morning. He then proceeded to alter the memories of all staff members, rearranging their thoughts to make them believe they shouldn’t enter his private room under any circumstance until 6.30 the next morning. This had another desired affect; his fever rapidly increased and he felt himself drifting into a state between consciousness and unconsciousness.

“What are you doing to yourself Charles?” asked an annoyed but oh-so-familiar voice.

“I’m seeing you again, old friend, before whatever comes next.” Charles turned to Erik, who stood next to his bed. Erik moved closer to him, and reached out his hand to caress his clammy bald head. Charles couldn’t feel a thing.

“You are such a ridiculous man.”

“I wouldn’t talk too much about my ridiculousness, considering your infatuation with bright magenta, skin-tight body suits.” They both smiled.

“Only you could find a way to make light of life while bedridden and delirious.” He paused, gliding his hand on top of Charles’, pressing matching gold rings together. “And that’s what I love most about you- but you must listen to me on this Charles, get some sleep, and undo whatever you’ve done to the minds of the doctors and nurses.”

“I remember you said the exact same thing six months ago, when I lay in another hospital bed.”

“Yes, when you confused your skittles with sleeping pills and took the whole packet! You so infuriate me sometimes Charles you senile old man.” He laughed at Erik’s statement, they had played the annoyed old-couple so well for others, but they both know he didn’t confuse anything.

“You’re just as much of an infuriating old man as I am.” Erik sighs

“I didn’t come here to fight with you, we wasted too much of our youth fighting, just please listen to me my love.”

“I’m sorry Erik.” He slowly lifting his hand through Erik’s head to his IV, ripping it out before reaching to the other side and pulling out that monitored his heart, before pressing down for painkillers and injecting even more into his veins. It wouldn’t be long now. “But I wanted you here- to be with me in my final moment- like I was for you. Six months ago.” Charles let his mind wander to that day when Erik’s old and worn heart finally gave out- he had been so stressed that week from a potentially disastrous bill proposing the limitation of mutant rights being presented to the senate- and he couldn’t take it. Erik used the precious little energy he had to bring Charles wheelchair to him as Charles called an ambulance, but by the time it arrived, Erik had passed. He held him in his arms as Erik grasped his chest and struggled to breathe on the floor of their kitchen. The last words he heard from Erik were projected to him; _I love you so much more than I had ever thought possible Charles_.

The night of his funeral four days later- after he had made what he thought were the final changes to his will- he drove to the local pharmacy and ‘convinced’ them to sell him ten times his usual supply of sleeping pills. Jean found him that night. He was unable to look her in the eyes after that. That night in hospital, in a delirious state attempting again, he saw Erik. He eventually figured out it was merely a fever dream, a hallucination brought on by his grief and conscience, but that didn’t make the image and voice of Erik any less comforting. So he took six months to properly set up everything; who would look after the school, where his vast fortune would go, who would receive his family heirlooms, and all the rest of the lose end he had left over the years.

But this was it, he was ready. He had long ago become tired- and the loss of Erik was too much for him. He was ready for whatever came next, whether that be peaceful oblivion, or eternal peace, eternal pain, or eternal pleasure. He grasped the envelope from under his pillow in his hands as he lay down. Erik’s face was the last thing he saw before being overcome by darkness.


End file.
